Personne n'échappe au Destin
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Les Halliwell ont les mêmes pouvoir que dans le monde de Harry Potter (baguette). Cette fic se situe à l'entrée de Phoebe à Poudlard au même moment que Harry ... Pouvoir, Romance et Révélation ... Bref à vous de juger :)
1. Mise en situation

Ceci est ma toute première fiction, j'ai enfin décider à me lancer pendant cette période de grande vacances. Un crossover entre Charmed et Harry Potter (D'autres crossover sont à prévoir) et peut-être un Rated M par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos conseils.

Quelques petites fautes sont à prévoir désolé :)

Bon ça y est je me lance ! J'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

Mise en situation :

Dans cette fanfiction : Les Halliwell sont connues et respectées dans le monde de Harry Potter puisqu'elles ont la même magie (baguette..), leurs ancêtres sont à Gryffondor depuis la création de Poudlard. C'est une famille de sang-pur sauf les filles de Patty qui sont des sang-mêlés vu son union avec le moldu Victor Bennett.

Les 3 sœurs savent depuis toujours qu'elles sont sorcières mais elles ne connaissent pas l'existence du pouvoir des 3 et de la magie personnelle, leur grand-mère leur a toujours caché.

Prue à 16 ans et Piper en a 14 elles sont donc à Poudlard. La fanfiction commence donc à l'arrivée de Phoebe à Poudlard qui a 11 ans en 1991 comme Harry, Ron, Hermione …

A part ça tout est comme dans Charmed : mère décédée, père absent, elles vivent à San Francisco avec leur grand-mère sauf pendant la période scolaire où elles sont à Poudlard...

**Si vous avez d'autres questions ****demander**** moi je répondrai sans problèmes.**

** Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.**


	2. Changement

**Chapitre 1 ****:**

Après avoir fait leurs emplettes pour la rentrée des classes au chemin de traverse Prue, Piper et Phoebe accompagnées par leur grand-mère Penny se rendirent à la gare de Londres pour traverser la voie numéro 9 ¾ et attraper le train pour Poudlard.

Sur place, les sœurs disent au revoir à leur grand-mère avant de traverser le mur.

Au revoir mes chéries, envoyez moi un hibou à votre arrivé

Au revoir ! répondirent les sœurs avant de serrer une par une leur grand-mère dans leurs bras

Ça fera un grand vide à la maison pensa Penny avant de regarder ses petites filles traverser le mur de la voie 9 ¾ .

Phoebe rassurée par la présence de ses grandes sœurs n'hésita pas une seconde à traverser le mur... en retenant tout de même sa respiration !

Arrivée de l'autre côté du mur Phoebe fût impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait surtout par ce train qui avait l'air de sortir tout droit des années 20.

Phoebe ! cria Prue le train va bientôt partir il faut qu'on se trouve des places !

Phoebe sortit donc de sa rêverie et rejoint ses sœurs à bord du train.

Elles trouvèrent des places avec d'autres Gryffondor, c'est là où Phoebe fit connaissance avec Fred et George Weasley deux jumeaux plutôt bavard et drôle.

Le voyage n'allait pas être aussi long finalement... pensa Phoebe

Il faisait nuit noire quand la locomotive arriva à quai et tout le monde s'empresser de sortir du train. C'est à ce moment là que Phoebe fût bousculer par un garçon de son âge, il était blond mais d'un blond presque aussi jaune que la coloration ratée de sa vieille voisine.

Il se retourna et lança : Fais gaffe sale sang mêlée !

Phoebe choquée regarda sa sœur Piper et lui demanda :

Comment sait il que je suis une sang mêlée ?

Sa sœur lui répondit : nous sommes des sorcières célèbres il a sûrement du voir ta photo dans la gazette du sorcier, il va falloir t'y faire Pheebs !

Phoebe réalisa donc que sa vie ne serait pas aussi tranquille qu'à San Francisco.

En sortant du train, Phoebe fût séparée de ses sœurs puisqu'elle devait rejoindre les premières années, après que ses sœurs lui ont dit bonne chance elle s'avança vers le géant barbu qui s'occupait des premières années.

Elle l'entendit dire : Bonsoir Harry et ce Harry lui répondre : Bonsoir Hagrid. *

Maintenant direction les barques ! cria Hagrid pour se faire entendre. *

Phoebe monta dans la barque avec ce Harry et d'autres premières années. Une fois installer elle lui demanda : Tu le connais ? Harry lui répondit que oui qu'il était venu le chercher chez lui directement pour l'amener à Poudlard... Ceci intrigua Phoebe jamais un employé de Poudlard allé chercher un élève en personne. Phoebe décida donc de se présenter à ce Harry qui même étrange paraissait sympathique.

Au fait je m'appelle Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell

Enchanté lui répondit Harry et moi c'est Harry Po...

Harry fût couper par son ami qui cria : OMG ! Il y a une Halliwell dans la même barque que moi ! Ce qui a fait rire Phoebe et ce garçon lui dis :

Moi je suis Ron Weasley, tu as du entendre parler de ma famille comme mes frères sont amis avec tes sœurs. Phoebe lui souria et lui répondit que oui puis elle se retourna pour regarder tout autour d'elle.

Elle entendit des bribes de conversation, Ron expliqué à Harry qui elle était, ce que sa famille avait fait par le passé, ce qu'était Gryffondor...

Bizarre pour un sorcier de ne pas connaître tout ça pensa Phoebe

En arrivant devant l'entrée du château Phoebe fût subjugué par la beauté de celui-ci avant de rentrer à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Harry et Ron qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup. Ils montèrent des escaliers où en haut une femme les attendaient, elle était plutôt âgée et portait un chapeau pointu.

Ça doit être la professeur Minerva McGonagall, je l'ai lu dans le livre « Histoire de Poudlard » affirma une fille aux cheveux frisés

Je me tournai vers elle et lui dit :

Il faut que je lise ce livre alors !

La jeune fille étonnée que quelqu'un prête attention à ce qu'elle disait sourit et dit :

Je te le prêterai si tu veux, moi c'est Hermione Granger

Et moi Phoebe Halliwell

Oh ! J'ai lu dans un livre que ta famille...

Elle fût couper par la professeur qui nous accueilli :

Bienvenue à Poudlard, avant de prendre place vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons qui ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard... * Elle continua d'expliquer le règlement... Quand elle fût interrompu par un garçon qui récupéra son crapaud Trevor, il était avec moi sur la barque Neville je crois. Suite à cela la professeur rentra dans la grande salle quand une voix agaçante retentit dans le couloir

C'était donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans le train, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! …. * Je le regarda et le reconnut de suite, c'est l'autre abruti qui ma poussé et traité de sang mélée dans le train.

Non mais attend le Harry à qui j'ai parlé c'est Harry Potter ! Le seul, l'unique m'étonnai-je. Ça explique son ignorance sur notre monde il paraît qu'il vivait avec les moldu.

Pendant ma rêverie ce Drago Malefoy s'en prenait à Ron je n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour intervenir, il est qui pour le juger sur son physique et ses moyens et sa me permettra de me venger pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train.

Et tu te crois mieux m'écriai-je avec tes cheveux plaqué en arrière, ton air supérieur et tes dents de lapin !

J'entendais des rires derrière moi, je t'ai eu pensai-je. Drago me regarda de haut en bas et éclata de rire, ces amis le suivirent sans même savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Tiens, tiens dit-il HALLIWELL c'est ça ? Ou plutôt Gryffondor ?

Phoebe ! Je m'appelle Phoebe j'ai un prénom je te signale !

Yep, Frisbee je déformé ton prénom comme tu déforme tes phrases avec ton horrible accent américain ! C'est limite si je comprend ce que tu dit !ses amis rigolèrent et je bouillonnai à l'intérieur.

Il m'avait cloué le bec puis il continua avec Harry en lui disant de bien choisir ses amis, je suis sûr qu'il m'incluait la dedans ... Mais Harry n'était pas du tout du genre influençable il lui envoya une réplique cinglante qui eu effet de faire taire ce Malefoy ! J'étais trop contente vive Harry pensai-je.

Professeur McGonagall les interrompirent et nous entrâmes dans la grande salle. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à la cantine enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

C'était immense le plafond était interminable des bougies étaient suspendues dans le vide pour faire croire à un ciel étoilé selon Hermione.

Je cherchai mes sœurs du regard et les trouvèrent à la table de Gryffondor, elles me firent des signes et Piper leva le pouce vers moi pour m'encourager et me rassurer.

On se rassembla tous devant la table des professeurs où je pouvais apercevoir le grand Albus Dumbledore, un ami de grand-mère. Il prit la parole et nous interdis d'aller au troisième étage et dans la foret au risque de se faire prendre par le concierge Monsieur Rusard un homme plutôt maigre aux cheveux gras il me faisait pensait à un acteur d'un film moldu Freddy les griffes de la nuit je crois..

McGonagal entrepris de placer les élèves dans leur maison en les envoyant vers le Choixpeau, elle commença avec Hermione qui bien sûr alla à Gryffondor puis se fit au tour de Drago Malefoy, le Professeur McGonagall n'eut même pas le temps de placer le Choixpeau sur la tête de Drago que le Choixpeau en avait déjà vu assez et l'envoya direct à Serpentard.

Grand-mère m'avait parler de Serpentard une maison où la plupart des sorciers finissaient mal comme vous-savez-qui, ce qui confirma les propos de Ronald.

Le placement des élèves continua, Ron fût envoyer à Gryffondor ainsi que Harry même après l'hésitation du Choixpeau.

Phoebe Halliwell annonça McGonagall. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers moi même ceux du professeur à l'allure de chauve souris géante, Dumbledore me fit un sourire d'encouragement et je m'installa sur la chaise face aux élèves.

La professeur mit le Choixpeau sur ma tête et il dit :

Halliwell, Halliwell, Halliwell ça fait des siècles que je vois les femmes de ta famille atterrirent à Gryffondor, des femmes généreuses au grand cœur prêtent à tout pour sauver leurs proches et aider les innocents, les moldus... Tu est comme elles prête à tout pour ta famille, tes amis mais tu a quelque chose en plus n'est-ce-pas ?

A ces mots tout le monde semblaient captiver ils voulaient savoir ce qu'une Halliwell pouvait avoir comme défaut étant habituellement bourrée de qualité.

La Choixpeau continua :

- Je vois quelque chose de différent chez toi cette certitude que la vie est injuste, tu es si jeune mais tu a déjà tellement souffert, la mort de ta mère, ton père absent. C'est à cause de ton père moldu que tu les trouvent inintéressant c'est ça ?

A ces mots je me crispai, une colère m'envahit il n'avait pas à parler de ça devant toute l'école.

Il a du le voir dans ma tête car il dit : Tu vois toutes ses pensées négatives que tu as contre moi, les autres Halliwell ne penseraient pas la moitié de ce que tu pense en ce moment.

Tu est différente, tu as du potentiel, tu as envie de changement et je sens que tu est puissante plus que n'importe quel élève dans cette salle.

Tu a des pouvoirs que personnes ne soupçonnerait dans cette salle dit-il

Oh mince ! pensai-je Il sait que je parle Fourchelang ! ça fait depuis mes 8 ans que je cache ça à ma famille pour ne pas leur faire honte...

C'est donc pour ça continua- t'il que pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard je décide d'envoyé cette Halliwell passé ses sept prochaines années à : Serpentard !


	3. Vérité

**Chapitre 2 :**

La réaction fut immédiate un silence presque morbide s'est installé dans la grande salle qui quelques minutes auparavant était pleine de rires, de joie et de bonnes humeur.

Je ne savais pas si je rêvais, peut-être étais-je encore chez moi au manoir à faire un cauchemar sur cette rentrée qui me stressai.

Tout le monde me dévisagé en attendant une réaction tel qu'elle soit de ma part. J'étais pétrifiée incapable de la moindre réaction, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas normal, une Halliwell ne parle pas Fourchelang mais au point d'atterrir à Serpentard !

Le silence se brisa quand ma grande sœur Prudence protectrice comme elle est se leva et hurla :

Quoi ! Mais c'est une blague par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle n'a rien à faire à Serpentard !

Et les discussions reprirent de plus belles, tous les élèves même les professeurs ne parlés que de ça. L'ambiance dans la grande salle qui était joyeuse puis silencieuse et maintenant aussi bruyante qu'une émeute à Azkaban ne m'aidait pas et Dumbledore non plus je crois puis qu'il cria avec sa baguette pointée vers son cou : - SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tut et écouta le directeur de Poudlard :

Mademoiselle Halliwell veuillez prendre place à la table de votre maison s'il vous plait.

Je me leva de cette maudite chaise et m'éloigna de ce maudit Choixpeau afin de me rendre tête baissée vers la table des Serpentards.

Durant ce cours laps de temps le professeur « chauve-souris » si je puis dire me fixa avec un air perdu et surpris dans son regard comme-ci il venait de réalisé quelque-chose et j'aperçus ma sœur Piper qui me lança un regard d'encouragement bien qu'elle soit perdue elle aussi.

J'arrive devant cette fameuse table où je serais assise ces sept prochaines années et me figea sur place en voyant les regards haineux des Serpentards à mon égard soudain je me rendis compte qu'en plus de faire honte à ma famille je vais passé la pire rentrée de toute ma vie qui sais peut-être même les pires années de ma vie.

Je m'installa donc à la première place libre que j'aperçus sans même faire attention aux personnes qui étaient à mes côtés, toujours tête baissée vers mon assiette la grande salle repris vie grâce à l'apparition du banquet mais je devinais que j'étais leur premier sujet de conversation.

Au bout de dix minutes à picorer dans mon assiette j'ai réunis tout le courage qui sommeil en moi afin de lever les yeux et d'observer les élèves présents à ma table et surtout leurs réactions sur ma présence dans leur maison.

Une petite brune coiffée au bol était à ma gauche et personne n'était à ma droite. Je continua mon observation quand je tomba sur un visage familier dans la rangée face à moi, c'était Drago Malefoy ma seule connaissance dans les Serpentards et quelle connaissance !

Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire la misère...

Toutefois sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais, il me regarda comme-ci ses yeux pouvaient décelé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, il avait l'air surpris et même impressionné. Quand il sortit de sa rêverie et qu'il me vit le regardé et me lança un haussement de sourcil des plus arrogants et se retourna vers ses deux acolytes pour leur murmurer quelques chose. Je pense qu'il parlé de moi puisque les deux affreux mon regardé et on rit comme deux porcs enragés.

Ça va être vraiment dur ici pensai-je en me retournant vers la table des Gryffondor en enviant la chance qu'ils avaient.

Le lendemain matin après avoir passé une nuit horrible dans le dortoir des filles qui ne faisaient que me taquiné, m'appelait Frisbee et testé des sorts sur mon lit je fus convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant d'aller à mon premier cours.

Arriver devant l'impressionnante porte de son bureau je m'apprêtais à frapper quand elle s'ouvrit toute seule laissant place à cette immense pièce où tous les professeurs me toisaient du regard quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans les bras :

- Phoebe ! Oh ma chérie ça va tu as l'air épuisée ! Cria ma grand -mère

Je n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ajouta :

- Je vous l'avez dit Dumbledore ces maudites fouines doivent lui faire tout voir !

- Mes élèves ne sont pas des fouines ! répliqua Batman

- Du calme Penny et Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore Phoebe va nous expliquer qu'elle est son hypothèse sur son entrée à Serpentard.

Encore une fois tout le monde me regarda en attendant que j'ouvre la bouche.

- Je, Je ne sais pas chuchotais-je

- Si tu le sais ! répliqua le Choixpeau qui était posé sur le haut d'une armoire.

Tout le monde le regarda puis se tourna vers moi, ma grand-mère me dit :

- Vas-y pour m'encourager

- Ok, i ans quand nous sommes allés au vivarium tropical à Los Angeles

- Attends dit Hagrid, je suis le seul à me demandé ce qu'est un viva truc tropical ?

Ce qui me détendit un peu, parfois les sorciers sont ignorants sur les moldus. Ma grand-mère leur expliqua et je repris :

- Donc quand nous sommes allés au vivarium tropical et que je me suis égarée, tu te souviens ? Elle acquiesça. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, il n'y avait personne qui prêtait attention à moi donc je me suis mise à pleurer quand j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre...

Tout le monde me regarda intrigué et impatient de savoir la suite

- Je me suis retournée et un cobra était dans son vivarium, Et... Il s'est levé m'a regarder il y avait quelque chose dans son regard comme-ci il me comprenait c'est à ce moment la qu'il m'a parlé, je comprenais tout et j'arrivai même à lui répondre, il m'a rassuré en me disant que ces moldus ne méritent pas les larmes que je verse à cause de leur ignorance puis j'ai retrouvé mon chemin.

Je, je parle Fourchelang, je suis désolé grand-mère !

Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce était sous le choc quand Rogue intervenu :

- On ne va pas à Serpentard parce qu'on parle Fourchrlang mais parce qu'on a certaines aptitudes, une manière de penser...

Penny le coupa : - tu as découvert ça i ans et tu ne m'a rien dit pourquoi ?

Je ne voulais pas te décevoir ou même te faire peur, j'ai lu dans un livre que c'était mal, que vous-savez qui avez aussi ce pouvoir !

Et là je ne pu retenir mes larmes à cause de la pression permanente , de la fatigue et du poids de mon secret que je venais de libérer.

Suite à cela ma grand-mère et moi sortons du bureau, elle m'expliqua qu'on ne pouvais rien y faire que je devais resté à Serpentard et m'intégrai afin de réussir mon année puis elle me rassura en m'affirmant qu'elle était tout de même fière de moi.

Je me rendit en cours en me disant que je ne révélerai pas aux élèves pas même à mes amis que je parle Fourchelang ça ne ferait qu'empiré les choses pour moi.

**Grandes vacances scolaires : **

Cette première année fut riche en événement, nous avons soupçonné Rogue de vouloir la pierre philosophale c'était en faite le Professeur Quirrell ou Voldemort bref je passe des vacances bien méritées chez moi loin de toute magie.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre au salon quand j'entendis une voix familière parler avec ma grand-mère. Je me rapprocha doucement de l'endroit d'où venait la voix et me cachât derrière un mur.

C'était le professeur Rogue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire chez moi à San Francisco dans le monde des moldus ?

Il avait l'air perturbé et commença :

- Phoebe est la ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre, voulez-vous que j'aille la cherchée ?

- Non, non surtout pas j'ai découvert quelque chose

Ma grand-mère paraissait inquiète en voyant le ton hésitant et apeuré de Severus Rogue, lui qui ne l'était jamais.

Il continua : - l'an dernier pendant un cours de potion j'ai demandé aux élèves de me donner une mèche de cheveux pour faire des expériences mais, c'était un prétexte pour avoir l'ADN de Phoebe

- Quoi ! S'écria ma grand-mère

- Chut murmura Severus Comprenez moi elle parle Fourchelang, à de grandes aptitudes, je me demandai si le moldu était bien son père

- Et ? Demanda Penny Qu'est-ce-que vous avez découvert ?

- Vous savez que votre fille et moi étions amis à Poudlard, nous étions tous les deux bon en potion ce qui nous a rapprochés malgré nos différentes maisons

- Oui mais ou voulez vous en venir ?

- En 1980, votre fille Patty qui avait 25 ans et déjà 2 enfants : Prue et Piper et revenue à Londres seule vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui mais

- Severus la coupa : elle était venu revoir ses amis les Potter, les Weasley et même moi. Penny allait l'interrompre mais Severus leva le doigt pour la dissuadée de le faire

- Tout le monde sais l'attachement que je portai à Lily Potter, votre fille était venu me voir car je lui avait demandé d'arranger les choses avec Lily.

- Et après un ultime refus de la part de Lily j'étais désemparé, nous étions chez moi , Patty était loin de chez elle, de son mari qui n'acceptait pas la sorcellerie... Et je l'ai toujours trouvée attirante et ce qui devait se passé arriva...

Tout aussi étonnée que ma grand-mère en apprenant que ma mère avait trompé mon père avec ce, ce ah j'ai pas de mot.

Une illumination passa dans le regard de ma grand-mère qui s'écria :

Non c'est pas vrai ! le test ADN, Serpentard et vous et ma fille qui ont !

Severus acquiesça et lança la phrase qui me choqua encore plus que celle du Choixpeau à mon arrivée à Poudlard :

- Je suis le père biologique de Phoebe


	4. Origine

**Chapitre 3 : **

Après cette choquante révélation, je me précipita dans ma chambre afin d'encaissée la nouvelle et d'envoyer de suite un hibou à mes amis Harry, Ron et Hermione les seuls à qui j'en parlerai pour l'instant.

Je redescendis, Rogue était partit enfin mon « père » était parti et grand-mère n'était plus dans le salon, je me dirigea dans la cuisine afin de boire un grand verre d'eau pour me remettre de mes émotions puis j'entendis des chuchotements qui venaient de la grille d'aération ou plus précisément de la chambre de Prue, je me baissa face à cette grille afin d'entendre la conversation :

Je vous l'assure chuchota grand-mère il est son père il m'a montré le résultat du test c'est sur à 100% ces test magiques !

Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Piper

Ça explique beaucoup de choses continua Prue

Oui même si le père de Rogue est moldu les membres de la famille de sa mère les Prince sont des sangs pur qui vont à Serpentard depuis des siècles ! expliqua Penny et selon lui sa grand-mère parlait Fourchelang, Phoebe a du hériter ça d'elle

Oui mais d'habitude les Halliwell vont toujours à Gryffondor quelques soit la lignée de leurs pères ! confirma Prue

ça fait des siècles que les maris des Halliwells sont soit de bons sorciers soit des moldus enfin pour maman expliqua Piper, c'est la première fois continua t-elle qu'une Halliwell à un enfant avec un sorcier ayant une ascendance plutôt penchée vers le mal.

Tu as raison dit grand-mère mais pour l'instant pas un mot à Phoebe, Rogue veut lui annoncer au bon moment et je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite dans le monde magique !

Ok répondirent mes sœurs

Suite à cela j'étais étonnée que ma grand-mère ait mis mes sœurs dans la confidence mais pas moi la première concernée, ces deux prochaines semaines vont être dures pour moi …

Les deux dernières semaines à San Francisco n'ont été que messes basses, de plus mes sœurs avaient du mal à me regarder dans les yeux après tout c'est difficile à accepter que nous sommes que demi sœur.

Nous sommes partis chez les Weasley afin d'y séjourner quelques jours avant la rentrée, grand-mère étant très amie avec eux elle a acceptée de suite. Harry étant lui aussi chez eux, je pourrais parler avec lui et Ron de mon « problème ».

Arriver devant le terrier nous sommes accueillis par toute la famille Weasley y compris Harry, mes sœurs se précipitèrent pour enlacer leurs amis Fred et George enfin d'après ce que je vois Fred et Piper font plus que s'enlacer « beurk », grand-mère salua Molly et moi je me dirigea vers Ron et Harry afin de leurs parlés en privé de toute urgence.

Nous montâmes dans la chambre de Ron et vu la tête que je faisais Ron s'exclama :

- Alors c'est pas une blague c'est ça ? Tu est bien la fille de... de… de Rogue !

Chut murmurais-je ma famille ne sait pas que je suis au courant

Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Me demanda Harry

Voila une bonne question sa maturité m'étonnera toujours

Je, je vais attendre que professeur Ro... enfin mon père m'en parle mais n'en parler à personne à part Hermione bien sur, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait encore un scandale sur moi à Poudlard comme l'an dernier avec ma répartition à Serpentard !

Le lendemain après avoir reçu nos lettres pour Poudlard nous nous plaçâmes devant la cheminée des Weasley afin de nous rendre au chemin de traverse avec de la poudre de cheminette.

Après la démonstration de Ron se fut au tour d'Harry d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour la première fois :

Chemin de travers ! Cria t-il avant de se volatilisé dans les flammes vertes

Après cette faute de prononciation on se doutait qu'Harry n'arriverait pas au bon endroit... Puis nous avons utiliser chacun notre tour cette fameuse poudre qui contrairement à Harry nous à fait atterrir au chemin de traverse

A notre arrivée je fut accueillis par Hermione qui avait retrouver Harry et me lança un regard voulant dire « il faut qu'on parle d'urgence » j'acquiesça puis écouta les jérémiades de notre cher « Gilderoy Lockart » un écrivain imbu de sa personne qui dès qu'il aperçut Harry le fit venir vers lui, pauvre Harry lui qui n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

Bref je m'ennuyais vraiment et décida de m'éclipser afin de parcourir les livres de cette boutique après quelques coup d'œil au rez de chaussé je me rendis à l'étage afin de trouver mon bonheur, oui j'adore les livres.

En montant les escaliers j'aperçus Malefoy appuyé sur la rambarde qui observait la scène qui se déroulait sous lui, je voulut faire demi tour mais me ravisa en réalisant que lui aussi m'avait vu

Halliwell ! S'exclama t-il avec sa voix froide et pleine de sarcasme

Je me retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire

- Oui toi aussi tu ma manqué chérie continua t-il en arquant un sourcil

Je l'observa avec dédain et remarqua qu'il avait changé en ces deux mois de vacances il a beaucoup grandis et je lui lança :

T'a pris une potion pour grandir ou quoi à cette allure tu va ressembler à un lombric géant avant la fin de l'année ! T'aurais mieux fait de prendre une potion d'intelligence instantanée !

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin signe qu'il allait répliqué sans hésitation et dit : - Qu'est ce que tu crois je me suis développer naturellement contrairement à ton petit ami Potter ! Et tu est mal placée pour parler potions si je me souviens bien tu as fait perdre beaucoup de points à Serpentard l'an dernier avec tes chaudrons qui explosent ! Ricana t-il

Ok oui je suis nulle en potion ça ne rend pas justice à ma grand-mère qui est une des meilleures maîtresses de potions du monde mais quand même...

A cours de mot presque comme à chaque fois avec Malefoy je lui répliqua lentement :

- Harry n'est pas mon petit ami ! En insistant sur chaque mot

Vraiment ? Insinua t-il je pensais qu'entre sang mêlé vous étiez anatomiquement attiré l'un par l'autre tu sais comme les chattes quand elles ont leurs chaleurs !

Alors la, il m'énerve ! Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans son insupportable figure mais au lieu de ça plusieurs livres d'une étagère située près de nous se soulevèrent en lévitant et s'abattirent sur lui à toute vitesse, il eu tout juste le temps de les esquivés en s'abaissant.

Il se releva épousseta sa robe de sorcier et me regarda avec un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension et de fascination.

Sur ce je me sauva en courant pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre ma famille et mes amis mais Malefoy me rattrapa en m'empoignant le bras afin que je me retrouve face à lui, il me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda :

Tu sais faire de la magie informulée et sans baguette ?

Qui te dit que c'était moi lui répondais-je

J'ai sentit ta magie comme si … ton aura sortait hors de toi me dit-il avec admiration

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive surtout sur le coup de la colère mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir alors je libéra mon bras de sa poigne, descendit les escaliers et rejoignis mes sœurs qui discutaient avec les jumeaux Weasley à l'entrée de la boutique.

Malefoy était toujours au milieu de l'escalier, un livre à la main mais je savais qu'il m'observait et se fichait complètement de ce livre.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres arrivèrent vers nous, Malefoy descendit quand il aperçu Harry et dit :

Tu dois être content hein Potter ! Le célèbre Harry Potter il ne peut pas entrer chez un libraire sans faire la une des journaux !

Fiche lui la paix répliqua Ginny

En regarde Potter tu t'ai trouver une petite amie ! Continua Malefoy avec sa voix si agaçante

Suite à cela le père de Drago est arrivé, Drago lui ressemble beaucoup mais pas que physiquement surtout dans ses manières de s'exprimer avec arrogance et supériorité. Puis après s'être présenté à Harry ,dénigré Hermione et humilier les Weasley il se tourna vers moi et mes sœurs et dit :

Tiens les Halliwell sont là aussi ! Qu'elle famille respectable de sang-pur vous étiez avant que votre mère se reproduise avec un moldu ! Ricana t-il

Je sentais ma sœur Piper derrière moi qui retenait ma sœur Prue de répliquait, elle qui détestait entendre les gens parler de ma mère décédée et de notre père qui nous avait abandonner, enfin il n'était pas mon père biologique après tout...

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy dévia vers moi et dit :

Enfin vous ne faîtes pas tous honte à la réputation de cette famille n'est-ce-pas Phoebe ? Une Halliwell à Serpentard ne peut que devenir une grande sorcière surtout si elle n'est pas vraiment une sang mêlée ajouta-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de recommencer à humilier les Weasley.

OMG je crois qu'il sait pour Rogue pensai-je affolée

- On se verra à l'école ! Dis Drago en me lançant un regard qui voulait dire « on en reparlera »

Le 1ier Septembre 1992

On arriva à la gare deux minutes avant le départ du train, je traversa le mur pour me rendre à la voie 9 ¾ juste le temps de dire au revoir à grand-mère, je parti en direction du train avec mes sœurs et Ginny afin de retrouver le compartiment où était Hermione.

Après être montée dans le train et que le train démarra je me rendis compte que Harry et Ron n'étaient pas derrière nous.

Ah, où sont-ils ces deux la encore ? Me demandai-je à moi même


	5. Rencontre

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je partis à la recherche de Harry et Ron dans le train, je commença mes recherches dans le premier wagon, je regardai par les fenêtres des portes et décida de demander aux élèves de chaque compartiments s'il ne les avaient pas vu ce qui provoqua quelques regards noirs de mes « collègues » Serpentards qui voulait dire « Pourquoi on saurait où Potter et Weasley sont ? » , les autres maisons étaient disons plus coopérative et quelques élèves m'ont même promis de m'avertir s'ils les verraient...

Bref arriver au dernier wagon j'hésitai à entrer, dans celui-ci il y avait un Serpentard, seul : Theodore Nott un sang-pur très différent de Malefoy et toute sa clique. D'après ce que j'ai vu l'an dernier il était plutôt du genre solitaire à rester dans son coin, ne parler et n'embêter personne mais il était tout de même respecté grâce à son statut de sang-pur et jamais un Serpentard n'a osé l'ennuyer.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, frappa à la vitre et entra. Il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, je m'assis face à lui mais il était toujours plongé dans son bouquin d'Arithmancie une matière enseignée à partir de la troisième année, il n'était qu'en deuxième année ce qui m'intrigua je décidai donc d'entamé la conversation :

Tu t'intéresses à l'Arithmancie ? C'est une matière qui me fascine, je m'entraîne parfois avec mes sœurs elles sont en cinquième et septième année …

Je m'arrêtai de parler au moment où il a relevés ses yeux de son livre pour les posés sur moi à ce moment je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ai tenté de lui faire la conversation au lieu de simplement lui demander s'il n'avait pas vu Harry et Ron

Vraiment Phoebe ? Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider à comprendre ce problème demanda-t-il

Il m'a appelé Phoebe ? Aucun Serpentard ne m'a jamais appelé par mon prénom d'habitude c'est toujours Halliwell, Frisbee ou encore la Gryffondor refoulée

Euh... Oui répondis-je je veux bien essayer

Je m'installai à côté de lui puis commença à lire ce problème

Au bout d'une heure nous avions enfin fini le tableau d'Arithmancie, Theodore était plutôt sympathique ce que je n'aurai pas cru au premier abord et très intelligent. Il me tira de mes pensées alors que je l'observais :

Eh ! Phoebe ? Tu étais venu pourquoi au fait ?

Euh … Je cherchais Ron et Harry j'ai fait tous les compartiments mais rien. D'après ce que j'ai vu ils ne sont pas ici non plus...

C'est sur... répondis-t-il

Bon euh j'y vais, je vais mettre ma robe de sorcier on sera arrivé d'ici une demi-heure, ravis de te connaître salut

Hum... il acquiesça et replongea dans son livre sans me regarder partir

Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi intelligent et agréable je lui aurais adressé la parole avant, c'est la première fois que je passe une heure avec un Serpentard qui ne m'insulte pas, finalement ils ne sont pas tous des abrutis...

Dans la grande salle je saluai mes sœurs puis Hermione qui était inquiète au sujet de ses deux meilleurs amis je la rassurai et me dirigea vers ma table. Theodore était seul, quelques chaises le séparaient de Malefoy et ses sbires je m'installai donc face à lui il me fit un signe de tête et je me concentrai sur la répartition des premières années.

Durant le repas Theodore et moi avons une conversation amicale, on parlait des cours, de nos matières préférées et de celles qu'on déteste... Il a ri quand je lui ai dit que je détesté les potions :

Je ne sais même pas cuire un œuf sans le brûlé alors les potions n'en parlons pas.

J'avais compris dit-il quand Rogue passait près de ton chaudron l'an dernier il était aussi dépité que quand il passait devant celui de Londubat ricana-t-il

A l'entente du nom de Rogue « mon père » je détournai mon regard de Theodore afin de le posé sur mon professeur de potion et directeur de maison, au moment où nos regards se sont croisés il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation du professeur McGonagall et détourna les yeux. Ce qui n'a pas échappé à Dumbledore qui regarda Rogue et moi en souriant comme si il savait tout

Theodore me sortit de ma rêverie quand il me dit qu'Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver en plein milieu du repas et toujours habiller avec leurs vêtements moldus, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Rogue quitta la table des professeurs et se dirigea comme une furie vers les deux concernés.

Le lendemain lors de notre premier cours de potion de l'année le regard de Rogue et le miens se croisaient sans cesse et Rogue n'arrêtai pas de baisser les yeux ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude encore moins avec ses élèves. A la fin du cours je pensai qu'il allait me dire de resté et tout m'avouer afin que ses cours en ma présence ne se passent plus d'une manière aussi «bizarre» mais il n'en fit rien.

J'étais énervée que lui et ma famille me le cache encore, j'allai donc me confier à Harry et lui aussi me raconta ses problèmes : l'elfe de maison dans sa chambre, la voie 9 ¾ qui ne s'ouvre pas...

Je le regardai et rigola d'un rire nerveux et dit :

On est vraiment des cas à part tu ne crois pas ?

Il rigola et acquiesça

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent puis je leur parla de Theodore Nott, des discussions que j'avais eu avec lui … Ron fut très étonné qu'un sale sang-pur de Serpentard puisse être sympa avec moi selon ses propres mots, Hermione avec son optimisme légendaire m'a dit que m'intégré dans ma maison ne pouvait être qu'un plus pour moi tandis qu'Harry était resté dans ses pensées à fixer un point invisible.

Lui et moi sommes très proches, il passe plus de temps avec Ron et Hermione mais nous avons beaucoup en commun comme la perte de notre mère alors que nous étions petits, la célébrité et les rumeurs qui courraient sur nous...

En un regard on se comprend et dans son regard je pouvais voir que cela ne lui plaisait pas trop que j'ai un nouvel ami, il avait peut-être peur que je le remplace mais pour moi Harry était mon meilleur ami et toutes les conversations qu'on avait eu ensemble jamais je ne pourrai avoir les mêmes avec un autre.

**Octobre :**

Aux détours d'un couloir je croisai Severus Rogue qui sans même me regarder me dit :

Le couvre-feu est dans quinze minutes rejoignez votre salle commune !

J'allai partir vers ma salle commune mais je me ravisai en me disant que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler puisque nous étions seuls dans le couloir :

Professeur ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi, je m'avançai vers lui il avait l'air crispé

Oui Miss ? Vous avez une requête à me faire ? me demanda-t-il

Euh non... répondis-je tellement j'étais gênée de cette situation

Dans ce cas … dit-il en reprenant son chemin

Non ! Criai-je il se retourna je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit :

Je sais tout !

Je pouvais voir les émotions passées dans son visage habituellement impassible ce fût d'abord la surprise, la crainte et la suspicion peut-être qu'il pensait que je voulais prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai

Et que savez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il toujours avec de la méfiance dans son regard

Je sais que vous êtes mon père biologique lui répondis-je avec entrain

Oh ! fût le seul mot qui est sorti de sa bouche il avait l'air effrayé mais aussi soulagé

Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi prévenir ma grand-mère et mes sœurs mais pas moi la première concernée ? M'écriais-je

Chut répondis-t-il en montrant du doigt les tableaux qui n'avaient rien raté de ma révélation Comment sais-tu cela ? Une de tes sœurs te la raconté ? me demanda-t-il. L'emploi du tutoiement montré qu'il avait fini par comprendre que je ne bluffer pas.

Non et je lui racontai tout, que je l'avais entendu le révéler à ma grand-mère, que j'avais espionné ma grand-mère et mes sœurs.

Ça le fit sourire et il me dit :

Un comportement de Serpentard que tu as eu la, un Gryffondor n'aurait pas réfléchit avant d'intervenir dans la conversation que j'avais avec ta grand-mère ils sont tellement impulsifs, je comprends pourquoi tu as été répartie dans ma maison continua-t-il avec fierté

Alors c'est vrai dis-je tout haut de sorte que cela paraisse plus réel à voix haute

Oui me confirma-t-il je te montrerai les résultats de la potion ADN demain dans mon bureau avant le premier cours puis il allait partir mais je le rattrapai par le poignet droit, il se retourna regarda ma main sur son poignet et je lâchai son poignet aussitôt, il me regarda un air de dire « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Dumbledore le sait n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai vu le regard qu'il portait sur nous ces dernières semaines comme-ci … il cherchait une ressemblance ?

Oui répondis-t-il il a était le premier au courant mais désormais d'ici demain toute l'école sera au courant vu ta subtilité ! Quelle ingéniosité d'avoir une conversation privée devant les tableaux ! S'écria-t-il

Désolé lui répondis-je j'avais besoin de savoir, parfois je ne réfléchis pas et agis comme une Gryffondor, j'ai été élevée que par des Gryffondor me défendis-je

Un rictus est apparu sur son visage puis d'un regard plein de regret il me dit :

J'aurai su depuis ta naissance que tu étais de moi je te promet que tu aurais été élever par un Serpentard , maintenant direction la salle commune ! Tu as exactement 3 minutes pour t'y rendre avant que je te mette en retenue continua-t-il avec un œil sur sa montre à gousset puis il commença le décompte tout haut

Surprise mais amusée je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et me dirigea tout courant vers mon dortoir sans me retourner pour voir sa réaction face à ma marque d'affection et sur ce j'ai réalisé que même si je suis sa fille je n'aurai jamais de traitement de faveur de sa part et tant mieux il en faut du courage pour m'avantager en potion moi qui suis si nulle.

Soudain je m'arrêtai devant ma chambre et dit tout haut :

Oh ! Il doit avoir honte de moi vu mon niveau dans sa matière !

Ferme la Frisbee ! Retentit la voix de ma camarade de chambre Pansy Parkinson On aimerait bien s'endormir sans entendre ton horrible accent continua-t-elle ce qui fit rire mes autres colocataires

Je me dirigeai lentement vers mon lit, me changea et m'y installa en pensant que désormais plus rien n'allait être pareil pour moi à Poudlard avant de m'endormir profondément.


	6. Révélation

Chapitre 5 :

A mon réveil une heure avant tout le monde je me dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds en utilisant toutes mes années d'expérience en « espionnage » pour être la plus discrète possible ne voulant surtout pas que les filles se réveillent et me le fassent payer. En sortant de la douche j'utilisa un sort pour me sécher les cheveux et enfila mon uniforme avant de sortir lentement du dortoir pour filer dans les cuisines prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Arrivé devant l'entrée des cuisines qui est un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit je chatouilla la poire ce qui la fit rire et elle se transforma en poignée. J'ouvris la porte et fus tout aussi émerveillé que la première fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans cette cuisine aussi immense que la grande salle remplit d'elfes s'activant dans tous les sens.

- Bonjour Miss me demanda un elfe Voulez-vous quelques chose ?

- Oui un croissant et un verre de jus de citrouille serait parfait s'il-te-plait

- Bien Miss répondit l'elfe avant de s'éloigner pour me ramener un croissant et mon jus de citrouille, Voilà !

- Merci beaucoup comment t'appelle- tu ?

- Soleil je m'appelle Soleil maîtresse

- Quel joli nom, moi c'est Phoebe et tu peut m'appeler par mon prénom cela ne me dérange pas

- Merci Maî.. euh Phoebe désirez-vous autres chose ?

- Non merci ça ira j'ai à faire Au revoir Soleil ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance

- Moi de même me répondit l'elfe avec un regard remplit de gratitude

J'ai bus mon jus de citrouille avant de sortir des cuisines et mangeai mon croissant dans les couloirs avant de me rendre dans la salle de Rogue, je remarquai d'ailleurs que les tableaux chuchotaient sur mon passage ce qui est surement dû à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Rogue hier dans les couloirs.

Je faisais désormais face à la porte de la salle et patienta une bonne minute avant de me décider à frappé.

- Entrez répondis la voix du professeur Rogue

J'ouvris la porte lentement et entra, le professeur était à son bureau surement en train de corriger des copies ou de préparer ses cours il leva la tête vers moi et arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

- Bonjour lui disais-je

Il me répondit d'un signe de tête avant de me demander de fermer la porte puis il se dirigea vers une porte à l'autre bout de sa salle comme je restai planter devant son bureau il dit :

- Suis-moi

Puis nous entrâmes dans la pièce qui était en faite ses appartements personnels et il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon qui était assortit à cette pièce tout de vert et argent.

Il récupéra un petit coffre de bois dans son buffet et l'ouvra à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Il posa le coffre ouvert sur la table basse du salon et s'installa face à moi.

- Cette fiole est le résultat de la potion ADN que j'ai effectué pour nous deux et cette feuille est une notice qui explique ce résultat, je l'ai bien sûr fait contrôlé par ta grand-mère et même refait le test avec elle pour prouver la véracité de mes propos sur notre lien de … parenté.

Je pris la fiole dans les mains, elle avait une teinte verte et lus sur la notice que quand le résultat était positif elle prennait exactement cette teinte.

Je soufflais de soulagement après toutes ses semaines de doutes et de cachoteries je savais enfin la vérité : Severus Rogue mon professeur de potion, mon directeur de maison à cela devait aussi s'ajouter mon père. Difficile à avaler mais cela expliquer mon entrée à Serpentard cela devait venir de lui.

Mon regard s'illumina quand je réalisais toutes les questions que j'avais à lui poser. Il a dû voir dans mon regard cet élan de curiosité puisqu'il me devança et dit :

- Bon faisons ça rapidement hum... mon père Tobias Rogue un moldu et ma mère une sang pur Eileen Prince, elle était à Serpentard et tous les Prince étaient à Serpentard ils accordaient beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mon grand-père maternel a renié ma mère quand il a appris qu'elle fréquentait un moldu. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents, ils ont déshérités ma mère et j'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec mon père alcoolique et ma mère dans une vieille batisse d'un quartier moldu jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard où j'y retournais que pour les vacances...

Il s'arrêta soudain dans son monologue ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin, je lui demanda donc :

- Tes parents enfin mes grands-parents, je pourrai les rencontrés non ?

Cette question m'a vallut un regard noir celui qu'il me faisait à chaque fois que je manqué de faire explosé mon chaudron dans son cours puis il se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon.

- Euh... Hum...

Il s'apprétait à parler mais son regard était fuyant, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de se confier c'étaitt définitiviment pas son genre.

Puis il s'arrêta devant moi et me dit :

- Ils sont morts quand j'étais au collège. Il n'y avait aucun signe de tristesse dans sa voix .

- Oh, et que leur est-il...

Soudain il me coupa la parole en prétextant le début des cours dans cinq minutes et en insistant bien sur le fait que je devais partir tout de suite allant jusqu'à me prendre par les épaules et me faire sortir de lui-même.

Au moment où je passai la porte il me dit :

- Ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part dans ce château tu es une élève comme les autres !

- D'accord lui répondis-je et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « cette discussion est loin d'être terminée »

Il claqua la porte de sa salle je m'adossea à celle-ci afin de souffler un peu après ces révélations. Des élèves de cinquième année commençaient à se ranger à l'entrée de la salle de potion ma sœur Piper faisait parti de ces élèves et me regarda en se demandant ce que je faisais ici. Je longea la rangée d'élève et arrivé au niveau de ma sœur je lui chuchotta :

- Pas besoin de cachotteries, je sais tout

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux et d'ailleurs elle ne devait pas être la seule à savoir la vérité, les élèves de sa classe me regardait et chuchottaient entre eux j'ai même perçu le nom de Rogue dans l'une de leur bouche. Je crois bien que tout le château est déjà au courant et ce à cause de je cite « ma subtilité à avoir une conversation privée devant les tableaux »

Plus tard après le repas de midi pendant que Harry était parti rejoindre son équipe de Quidditch pour s'entraîner Hermione, Ron et moi nous nous rendions sur un banc à l'extérieur afin de profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps pour lire et discuter et je savais d'avance quel sujet de discussion ils allaient aborder.

- Tous les regards étaient tourner vers toi ce midi me dit Hermione tout le château sait que le professeur Rogue est ton père.

- Oui j'ai remarqué lui répondis-je tous les élèves de ma maison me regardaient et parlaient entre eux, ils doivent être choqués que je ne suis pas celle qu'ils pensaient, ces prochaines semaines risques d'être centrées autour de moi encore une fois.

- Le seul avantage à être la fille de Rogue c'est bien sûr que plus personne ne t'embêtera avec un père pareil ajouta Ron. Ils auront peurs des représailles en heures de colle et points retirés bien que les seuls qui t'embêtent sont à Serpentard et je ne pense pas que Rogue leur enlèvera des points.

- Ils te respecteront maintenant m'expliqua Hermione, tu es la fille de leur directeur...

Puis nous fûmes couper par les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentards qui se retrouvées face à face dans la cour.

- Oh ça va mal tourné * nous signala Ron avant qu'on se lèvent tous les trois pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

A notre arriver le capitaine de Gryffondor Dubois lisait un parchemin et finissa sa lecture en disant :

- Pour former son nouvel attrapeur, son nouvel attrapeur qui ?*

Deux élèves de l'équipe de Serpentard s'écartèrent pour laisser passé... MALEFOY c'est lui le nouvel attrapeur pensais-je

Harry fût aussi étonné que moi puisqu'il disa tout haut le nom de Malefoy pour mieux réaliser la nouvelle

- Et oui ! Ajouta Malfoy avec son ton arrogant. Et ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté..

En effet, les balais que ma maison a sont des Nimbus 2001, des cadeaux du père de Drago selon Marcus Flint. Malefoy n'hésita pas une seconde pour profiter de l'ébahissement de Ron afin de lui lancer :

- Contrairement à certains mon père peut acheté ce qu'il y a de mieux. *

Après cette supposition plutôt douteuse sur les moyens financiers de la famille Weasley Hermione répliqua à Malefoy :

- Mais aucun joueurs n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe, ils ont était pris pour leur talent !*

Suite à ces paroles, je baissa les yeux honteuse de ne pas avoir eu le « talent » nécéssaire pour aller à Gryffondor l'an dernier et triste que mon amie puisse supposer de telles choses alors que je suis juste à ses côtés. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir en courant me réfugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage qui est mon lieu de prédilection en cas de coup dur.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! * L'insulta Malefoy

Bizarrement je ne fus pas choqué de ces paroles mais plutôt contente, un sentiment de vengeance m'avait envahi. Je n'ai peut-être pas le talent pour Gryffondor mais au moins je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe loin de là.

Ron essaya de lancé le sort crache limace sur Malefoy mais le sort se retourna contre lui surement à cause de sa baguette cassée. Les Gryffondor allaient voir ce qu'avait Ron qui désormais craché des limaces à alternance régulière ce qui fit rire les élèves de ma maison. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent chez Hagrid tandis que je décidais de resté sur place et me retrouva seule avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- Tu ne va pas avec tes AMIS ? me lança Malefoy ils ne veulent pas de toi parce que tu n'a pas le talent nécessaire

Je lui lança un regard noir et décida de partir pour me rendre aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

- Attends ! M'interpella Malefoy Allez- y dit-il au reste de l'équipe, je vous rejoinds.

Je me retrouva au milieu de la cour seule avec Malefoy et il commença :

- Alors tu es à Serpentard parce que tu es la fille de Rogue

- Quel sens de la déduction ! Lui lançai-je

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

- Tu mérite ta place dans notre maison bien que je pense que tu dois revoir tes fréquentations, tu viens avec nous à l'entrainement de Quidditch ?

J'étais extrément choquée alors tout était une question de sang pour lui, il croyait vraiment que j'allai oublié une année d'insulte, de blagues douteuses et de regards noirs simplement parce qu'il m'accepte à Serpentard.

Mais d'un autre côté si je réfléchis de façon Serpentarde, si il m'accepte lui le « prince de Serpentard » les autres m'accepteront aussi et ma vie à Poudlard sera bien plus agréable.

Je le regarda d'un air méfiant, il ne m'avait pas lacher du regard durant ma réflexion et attendait que je lui réponde.

Je souffla un bon coup avant de lui dire :

- D'accord je viens avec vous

Son regard s'illumina il eut même un début de sourire. Je ne le laissa pas savourée sa victoire et dis :

- Mais à la moindre réflexion je m'en vais ! Et je veux participer !

Il me regarda d'un air étonné et me dit :

- Tu t'intéresse au Quidditch ? Toi ?

- Oui moi, aux Etats-Unis j'ai assisté au tournoi entre état, j'ai toujours voulut être une batteuse et j'aime le baseball

- Le quoi ?

- Le baseball c'est un jeu moldu qui …

- Moldu, hum ne me fait pas regretté mon choix

Je lui fit un sourire ironique et on se dirigea vers le terrain.

Sur les gradins j'aperçus Theodore, je lui fit signe et il me regarda surpri, il devait se demander comment se faisait-il que je sois en présence de Malefoy.

- Va dans les vestiaires te trouver une tenue de Quidditch et prends ton balais dit Malefoy

Les autres de l'équipe me regardaient bizarrement et lançaient des regards d'explications à Malefoy. Il alla leur parler j'en profita pour me rendre aux vestiaires. J'y trouva une tenue pour fille à ma taille, l'enfila, m'attacha les cheveux et appella mon balais à l'aide d'un Accio . J'étais tout excitée rien qu'a l'idée de leur montrer ce que je savais faire.

Flint me donna la batte en me faisant son sourire de psychopate qui voulait dire on ne va pas te faciliter la tâche et les essais commençèrent :

Malefoy commença à faire sa démonstration, il était plutôt doué faut l'avouer mais Harry l'était plus. Harry n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour attraper le vif d'or et sa paye tout le temps tandis que Malefoy est plus tactique et analyse les déplacements du vif d'or.

Il finit par attraper le vif d'or au bout de onze minutes sous les acclamations de l'équipe et des ses groupies Daphne et Pansy.

Ce fut à mon tour de commencer sous les regards mauvais des Serpentards qui se frottaient les mains d'avance espérant que je me plante.

Je m'éleva dans les airs et attendis que Flint relache le cognard, en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas jeté un sort.

En altitude le vent souffler un peu ce qui ne falicite pas les choses mais j'étais déterminer à leur prouvée ma valeur et je me sentais bien dans les airs comme-ci rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, comme-ci jétais à ma place.

Le cognard arriva à toute vitesse vers moi, je pris le temps de bien plaçait mes bras de fixé le cognard et de me concentrer le plus possible afin d'y arriver du premier coup. Le vent soufflé j'en eu les larmes aux yeux mais je ne perdais pas mon objectif de vu, à l'approche du cognard je bascula la batte en arrière afin de le frapper de toutes mes forces . Je le frappa et le cognard reparta à toute vitesse en sens inverse.

Je fus surprise qu'il y ait des applaudissements sur le terrain, je leva les yeux à la recherche de celui qui m'acclamait c'était bien sûr Theodore Nott qui pour une fois avait enlevé son masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait l'habitude de porté pour laisser libre court à ses émotions. Je lui souris en lui faisant une petite révérence.

Le capitaine de l'équipe Marcus Flint vola vers moi et me dit :

- Ouais pas mal mais le test n'est pas terminé, il va falloir que tu nous prouve que tu sais visé en plus d'avoir de la force dans tes petits bras en marquant cinq but. Il avait toujours ce sourire à faire peur aux enfants.

Je me mis en place face au gardien Miles Bletchley pour commencer le « tir au but » comme disent les moldus.

Je mis quatre buts sur cinq dont deux à l'aide de l'arrière de mon balais. C'était plus que la moyenne j'avais donc réussi le test mais allaient-ils me prendre dans l'équipe ?

Bletchey,Flint, Malefoy et les autres se réunissèrent pour délibérer tandis que je volais vers les gradins voir mon ami Théodore.

- Waouh ! Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais une batteuse hors paire

Je lui souria descendis de mon balais, m'asseya à côté de lui et le pris par le cou.

- J'ai plein d'autres talents cachés lui dis-je en pensant au Fourchelang

Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Après avoir repensé à ma phrase je devins aussi écarlate que lui et dit :

- Quel lapsus ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il me souria en me disant que ce n'était rien puis Flint m'appella, je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre l'équie sur le terrain.

- C'est bon, on te prend comme remplaçante mais à la moindre erreurs ou si je vois que tu fais semblant de perdre pour que ton amoureux Potter gagne tu sera viré ! C'est clair ?

- Oui... Merci lui répondis-je

Il parta suivi de l'équipe, Malefoy s'arrêta à mon niveau posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

- Bienvenue à Serpentard.

*** = référence au film Harry Potter et la chambre des Secrets**

**Alors ? Trop de fautes de conjugaison ? Sinon c'est bien ? XOXO**


End file.
